


You’re all that I got left

by pizzz_10



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Redemption, Second Chances, loss of power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: Ever since Alexandria and other groups stood up to Negan, he lost almost everything. The only one he still has is Daryl





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This a fic sorta like an apology for making people wait so long for an update on my other Daryl/Negan fic, “Obsessed.” Hope you guys like it.

Daryl was in the forest carrying a book bag and his crossbow, it was his turn to look for supplies for Rick and the group. 

He was able to get a good amount of stuff to bring back for the group and for someone else. 

"Hope the idiot is this there." He mumbles to himself. He was now walking in a grass field looking for an old house he visited a week ago. 

He needs to start marking it down on the map, because he feels like he's going in circles. Daryl keeps walking until he finds what he was looking for.

A very old house. The roof was a little damage, some broken windows, torn up curtains that were draw closed and broken wooden steps. 

Daryl heads to it, he watches his feet over the cracked wooden boards on the steps. At the door he knocks and waits. 

It's takes a while until he hears a voice. "If you're a trespasser, I will stab you in the neck." Daryl rolls his eyes a little. "It's me, let me in." Soon he hears the door being unlocked and it opens. 

"Hey sugar, I was wondering when you were going to come back." It was Negan and he looked different from how he was a month ago. He almost had a complete beard, he had on a white messy shirt with holes in them and torn up jeans.

also his hair wasn't so gelled up any more, it was a bit messy. "Seeing you is the only thing that makes me happy now." It was true, Daryl is the only one that can make Negan feel a little better.

The man lost everything now that Rick and his army stood up to him. He lost his people, his home, his power, even his bat, witch crushed him the most. But he still has Daryl, if he didn't have the other man he might not know what to do with himself. 

Daryl helped him escape, find shelter and every week Daryl would bring him some supplies he scavenged. Daryl goes inside and sits with Negan on the old sofa. "So what you got for me?” 

Daryl takes off his back pack and opens it. "Got ya some new clothes." He takes out two pairs of shirts and pants. "I also got some food." He takes out can and packaged food, he even got him a six pack of Dr.pepper as an extra treat. 

"Any water?"

"I'll have to go back to Alexandria to sneak you a few jugs." Daryl takes out some extra blankets and one more thing. It was a bottle of beer. "I was only able to find one." He hands it to the older man and Negan smiles. "You're so good to me. You're the only one I trust." He kisses him and Daryl kisses back.

"Hey you think you can sneak me into your place again for a shower and shave?" Daryl nods, but they would have to go really late and Daryl would have to bring him back in one of the cars and Negan would probably have to lay down low in the back.

Whenever he snuck Negan in he felt like he was a kid sneaking a dog passed his parents. "Are you adjusting?"

Negan sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I still miss Lucille, I feel like crap. But other that I'm starting to get use to this." 

"We can move to a better place, I saw abandon hotel that’s fifty miles from here. I can get one of the cars and-"

"No sweetheart it's okay, you've done enough for me."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes I'm sure, this place is fine for an old man like me to settle down." 

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you still look good in your old age." Negan chuckles and pulls him close. "Thanks for that." He pulls Daryl on to his lap and starts kissing him again. 

"God I love you." Negan says between kisses. Soon they both start getting hard and Daryl grinds into him. "I gotta have you baby, need you."

Negan starts to undo Daryl's belt, after that he undoes his own. "Wait we need lube." Negan reaches into his pocket and takes out a bottle. "Held on to it when we did it the last time.” He helps Daryl slide off his pants.  

Then Daryl helps him get his hard member out. Negan opens the lube and starts slicking up his fingers. Once they were wet enough, he spreads Daryl open a little to get a peak at his pink hole. 

"Fuck your ass is cute." He puts a finger against the tight entrance and starts pushing it in, Daryl's walls tighten around the digit and Daryl starts to moan. Negan moves his finger in and out then goes deeper, getting at Daryl's prostate.

"F-Fuck." 

"Yeah baby, you like that don't you? My big fingers in your tight little ass." He adds a second finger and scissors them. His fingers prod at his prostate more and he hooks them inside. 

Soon he adds a third finger and pulls them apart, getting Daryl's tight hole more open. "O-Oh my god, Negan please!"

"Please what baby?"

"Fuck me, please, I need you to fuck me." Daryl's pleas sounded so good to Negan's ears, best thing he heard all day. Negan fingers him a bit more before taking his fingers out. 

Daryl whimpers when they pop out. Negan grabs his hips with those big hands and helps Daryl lower himself on his cock. "Fuck sweetheart, love being inside of you." 

Once Daryl is on his cock, Negan gives a thrust making the other man yelp. "Ride me baby." He whispers to the Daryl. 

Daryl pulls himself almost all the way off the hard member and slams back down on it and both of them moan in pleasure. The younger man starts going slow but soon picks up the paste. 

He holds on to Negan's shoulders as he fucks him self on the hard member. "God sugar, so eager for my dick, love being full don't you?"

Daryl only grunts as he goes up and down. Negan curses and grabs onto his hips. He starts thrusting his hips more and kisses Daryl's neck.

"So good for me, you're just so sweet. I love recking you and turning you into a complete mess. Baby are you mine?"

"Y-Yes, I'm yours."

"Yes you are, always mine." Negan gives out more hard thrust and soon he's coming inside of Daryl's ass. "Fuck." He gasp.

Negan keeps moving until his cock goes soft and soon Daryl comes also, getting come on himself and Negan.

They pant a little and in a while come off their high. Negan gives him a deep kiss and runs his hand through Daryl's hair. "Love you, you're the only one I love now."

"Love you too." Daryl pulls off Negan's cock and winces when he feels come drip out of him. He sits down next to Negan and they both cuddle each other.

"I'm driving you to the abandon hotel, don't argue cause you can't change my mind." 

Negan laughs and kisses his head.

"Okay baby, I'll go."


	2. Chapter 2

It was another week and Negan and Daryl were on the abandon roads, they were driving to that hotel that Daryl talked about and they were in a mini van from Alexandria.

It's been a few hours since they were driving, it was hot in the car due to the air conditioning being broken and Negan was sweating up a storm. 

"Daryl pull over, I need to get out of this damn car for a minute." Daryl nods and pulls over like the man said. Negan gets out and stretches his back and wipes the sweat off his forehead. Daryl gets out also to stench a little.

"Daryl look I understand that you want to get me to a better place. But it's fifty fucking miles and it's hot as hell." 

He goes to the truck and gets out a jug of water, he chugs a bit then pours some on himself. "Hey don't waste that, we need it."

"Well I'm certainly not going to pour my last can of doctor pepper on myself." He splashes himself in the face again and covers the jug back up.

"Can we please just go to your place, I need a shower to cool off." 

"It's daylight, it's to risky."

"Daryl, please I'm dying and I smell. Just have me in the trunk again and you drive to your house." Daryl thought for a moment, it is getting too hot and Negan in his old age could probably get heat stroke easily. Daryl sighs

"Fine, But you gotta be extra fucking quiet."

"I'll be quit as a mouse." Negan gets back in the car and so does Daryl. Once the car is started they turn around and head towards Alexandria.

~~~~~~~~~~~

When they were a few feet form the place, Negan got out to get in the trunk and Daryl drove the rest of the way there.

The gate opened for them once Daryl showed himself. Luckily it wasn’t Rick that opened it, it was only Eugene, who let him drive towards his house without any questions.

Daryl parks behind his home and lets Negan out of the truck. They slip in the back window that Daryl always keeps opened for when he's sneaking Negan in.

"Finally." Negan says and Daryl shushes him. Daryl goes to each window and draws the curtains closed. Then locks the front door, when goes back to the spot Negan was standing in, he's not there anymore. 

"What the-" he hears a sound coming from his kitchen, he goes in and sees Negan standing there eating from a box of cereal and drinking a beer.

"You need milk." He comments and then grins when Daryl gives him an unimpressed look. "Come on, you wanna shower or not?" Negan nods but eats one more handful of cereal and washes it down with the beer. 

They go upstairs and head towards the bathroom. In there Negan immediately starts taking off his sweaty clothes. "Hey catch." He throws his shirt to Daryl and it lands on him. "Ew, don't throw your damn sweaty clothes at me." He says while throwing it to the floor. Negan only laughs and turns on the shower.

He steps in and gives a sigh of relief. "God this feels good, Daryl get in." Daryl nods and takes off his clothes. He gets in the shower and enjoys the cool water hitting him.

Daryl gets the soap and the sponge, once he gets the sponge soaked in soap he starts to scrub Negan's back.

Negan lets out a sigh of content. "How did a person like me, get someone so sweet as you?"

Daryl only shrugs and continues to scrub Negan's back. 

 

When they get out of the shower they go to Daryl's bedroom and sit on the bed, both still naked and wet. 

They lay down and just let the air dry them. Negan spoons Daryl from behind and kisses his neck a little. "I wish I can just stay here, too bad your leader wants to kill me."

They lay in silence for a while, before they hear a certain sound. "Was that your stomach?" Daryl ask. 

"Yeah, I'm a little hungry. Can you get me something?" Daryl nods and gets up. "Carol is here today, I can get you one of her casseroles." 

"Nice, I'll just wait here."  

"You really have no choice but to do that," 

"Yeah I know."

Daryl leaves the room to go put back on his clothes. Once he's dressed, he goes out the door, to get food for his boyfriend.

Only thing is that he forgot to lock the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~

While Daryl was gone, Rick was back from a pick up. He has some people help unload the supplies and put the them in the storage. 

He was a little tired, but he still needed to go hunting with Daryl, they needed more meat. Rick heads over to Daryl's house.

Once he's there he knocks, there's no answer so he knocks again. "Daryl! Are ya there? It's me Rick, we're supposed to go hunting this afternoon!"

Still nothing

Rick grabs the handle of the door and twist. He was surprised to find it unlocked. He slowly opens the door and steps inside. "Daryl?” He calls out. 

He looks around, then heads towards the stair case. The first place he checks is the bathroom, he knocks but no answer. Then he heads towards the bedroom. 

He goes in and sees someone laying under the covers of the bed. "Daryl? Daryl wake up, we have to go hunting." He goes over to sleeping figure and shakes him. 

The person groans and gets from underneath the covers. Ricks eyes get almost comically wide. It was Negan.

Negan rubs his eyes and opens them fully. He gets a good look at Rick before sighing.

"Shit." 

Rick pulls out his gun and points at the other man’s head. "What the fuck did you do with Daryl? did you fucking kill him!?"

Negan only rolls his eyes, not too phased that there's a gun pointed at him. "No I didn't kill him."

"Then where the fuck is he!? You are so stupid for even coming here. I'm going to fucking kill you and I'm not even going to stop you from turning. I'm going to hang your body on the fence and watch you struggle pathetically as a walker."

"Wow that's pretty creative." Negan chuckles, Rick growls, he's about to shoot him but someone calls his name.

"Rick?" 

They both turn around and they see Daryl in the door way, holding a glass casserole pan. "Daryl, you'r okay, don't worry soon I'll be getting him out of here and-"

"Rick, he didn't sneak in here...I brought him here." Rick looks at him confusingly, trying to figure out why Daryl would even do that. "But why?"

"I...I’ve grown attached to him when I was with him."

"Attached?"

Daryl sighs and bites his lip. "I love him." He whispers, Rick looked completely stunned. "H-How? he kept you as a prisoner."

"Yeah for a short while, but soon it wasn't like that anymore." 

"But he-"

"I remember what he did, but please don't kill him. Please, I don't know what I'll do without him." Rick expression softens when he sees Daryl's pleading eyes. "If you kill him..then you kill me too. I wouldn't want to live without him."

Rick looks to Negan and then back to Daryl. He sighs and puts his gun away. "He is to stay here in this house, he's not allowed to come out unless I say so. He gets no access to weapons and if he needs to see the doctor. You tell me first. You watch him."

Daryl nods and Rick looks back at Negan. "If you step out of line, I will kill you. Understand?” Negan gets up from the bed and gives a salute. "Sir yes sir." Rick and Daryl roll their eyes.

"Put on some clothes" He says flatly and then heads to the door. "I'll tell the rest about him in a meeting." Daryl nods and watches him leave. 

Once he hears Rick leave the house, Daryl lets out a sigh of relief. "While you're here, please don't do anything stupid to get yourself killed." 

"I won't darling, promise." He goes over to Daryl and kisses his head. "What did you get for me?"

Daryl lifts the foil off the pan. "Cheese burger casserole." 

"Awesome." He takes the pan and starts to go downstairs with it. "Negan!"

"What?"

"Clothes."

"I'll do it after I eat, too damn hungry to put on clothes."  Daryl huffs but goes downstairs to eat lunch with him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave some comments and kudos, especially comments I love feed back on my work


End file.
